When a worker is to perform work at an elevated location, a safety hook provided at the distal end of a rope or the like for preventing the worker from falling is locked into place in a locked member.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-117573) discloses a safety hook comprising a hook part and an open/close bar. In the safety hook described in Patent Document 1, the open/close bar is provided with a recess into which fingertips can enter. The safety hook described in Patent Document 1 is configured such that the opening of the hook is opened once fingertips arranged in the recess apply pressure to the open/close bar.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-346895) discloses a hook comprising a latch lock structure. The hook described in Patent Document 2 comprises a hook body, an open/close body, and a blocking body. The open/close body is pivotably mounted on the hook body so as to open and close the opening of the hook body. The blocking body is pivotably mounted on the hook body so as to be capable of preventing the open/close body from swinging open. When the open/close body is to be opened, a worker first applies pressure to an operation part of the blocking body to disengage the blocking body and the open/close body. The worker then applies pressure to the hook body to open the open/close body.